guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zho
Zho, NPC Zho is an instructor of Shing Jea Monastery for Ranger characters of the Factions Campaign. Quests Given *The Yeti Hunt *An Audience with Master Togo *To The Rescue Quests Involved In *Track Down Zho *Snaring Course *Looking For Trouble Location *Shing Jea Island **Jaya Bluffs (only during quest Looking For Trouble) **Kinya Province **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Snaring Course) *Kaineng City **Divine Path *Eye of the North Dialogue In Kinya Province, if your character is a Ranger: :"Call me Zho. I will be your trainer. I would much rather train than talk, so let us get to work. :What would you like to study first?" In Kinya Province, if your character is not a Ranger: :"What is it? I only have one eye, and I use it to keep track of my own students. Move along and find your headmaster." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I will forever remember fighting by your side, (character name)." Zho, Archer Henchman Profession: Ranger Armament: Bow Armor: Ranger Canthan Armor Zho is a henchman on Cantha who is available for hire from Zen Daijun onwards, and later on, in the Jade Sea areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) *Jade Sea (all towns and outposts) Skills Used Level 16 * * * * * Level 20 * * * (Elite) * * * * Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"Master Togo seems very worried by this plague and that worries me. There isn't much that man hasn't seen. What did you need?" In Kaineng City: :"We have come here to accomplish a task. All actions that go toward completing that goal are acceptable. All else is wasteful. :What do you need?" In the Jade Sea: :"I may lack an eye, but my aim is true and my bow is stout. I know forests and plains like the back of my hand. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help repair the damage the plague has done here. :What did you need?" Quotes Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"I was tracking the legendary black moa one cold day in the Echovald Forest. For weeks I had gone without catching even a glimpse of it when suddenly I heard its unmistakable call. Let me tell you there's no more chilling sound you can ever hear, it froze the very marrow in my bones. I crept along as silently as possible but too late I was, the evil beast has seen me and attacked. It was a horrible struggle; I barely escaped with my life and lost an eye in the process. Pray that you never see a black moa, and if you do, run for your life."'' *''"It's easy to track these plague creatures, all you have to do is follow the trail of pus."'' *''"Tigers and cranes are good pets. However, there are even more exotic animals to be found in the Echovald Forest, have you ever heard of the legendary black moa?"'' Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Be on your guard at all times."'' *''"It is difficult to find tracks in a place such as this."'' *''"The eyes of our enemies watch us everywhere."'' While idling in the Jade Sea: *''"The sooner the cursed monsters that wander these lands are put to rest, the better."'' *''"These tracks are fresh. Be wary."'' Battle quotes: *''"I grow tired of you, monster!"'' *''"I will not rest until you no longer draw breath!"'' *''"I won't let you escape."'' *''"I'll give you a quicker death than you deserve!"'' *''"I've got an arrow with your name on it!"'' *''"I've got my eye on you!"'' *''"In Melandru's name!"'' *''"May my arrows strike you down where you stand!"'' *''"Your life ends here!"'' Notes *Prior to acquiring the quest Hog Hunt, Nehdukah of Elona relates how Zho lost her eye. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Kinya Province